Locations in Redemption 2
s Map]] The following is a list of all currently confirmed locations in Red Dead Redemption 2 and Red Dead Online which consists of regions, settlements, and towns. Vendors *Barbers: Blackwater, Saint Denis, Valentine *Butchers: Blackwater, Rhodes, Saint Denis, Strawberry, Tumbleweed, Valentine *Doctors: Saint Denis, Valentine *Fences: Emerald Ranch, Rhodes, Saint Denis, Van Horn Trading Post *General stores: Armadillo, Blackwater, Rhodes, Saint Denis, Strawberry, Tumbleweed, Valentine, Wallace Station *Gunsmiths: Annesburg, Rhodes, Saint Denis, Tumbleweed, Valentine *Hotel: Strawberry, Valentine *Horse fences: Clemens Cove *Stables: Blackwater, Horse Shop (Scarlett Meadows), Saint Denis, Strawberry, Tumbleweed, Valentine *Tackle: Lagras *Tailors: Blackwater, Saint Denis *Trapper: Bear Claw, Black Bone Forest, Elysian Pool, Riggs Station, Saint Denis *Wagon fences: Emerald Ranch Activities * Poker * Blackjack * Five Finger Fillet * Dominoes * Bounty Hunting * Chores * Show Lemoyne Bayou Nwa ;Settlements *Caliga Hall *Lagras: bait shop *Lakay *Saint Denis: barber, butcher, doctor, fence, general store, gunsmith, stable, stagecoach, tailor, trapper ;Stations * Saint Denis Station ;Features * Lannahechee River * Kamassa River ;Landmarks * Bayall Edge * Crawdad Willies * Fishing Spot * Hagen Orchards * Macomb's End * Merkins Waller * Prinz & Co. * Shady Belle Bluewater Marsh ;Settlements * Sisika Penitentiary ;Features * Kamassa River * Lannahechee River ; ;Landmarks * Canebreak Manor * Copperhead Landing * Houseboat * Trapper's Cabin Scarlett Meadows ;Settlements * Braithwaite Manor * Rhodes: butcher, fence, general store, gunsmith ;Stations * Rhodes Station ;Features * Bolger Glade * Dewberry Creek * Eris Field * Flat Iron Lake * Lannahechee River * Mattock Pond * Ringneck Creek * Southfield Flats ;Landmarks * Aberdeen Pig Farm * Argil Rise * Catfish Jacksons * Clemens Cove: horse fence * Clemens Point * Compson's Stead * Face Rock * Hill Haven Ranch * Lonnie's Shack * Old Greenbank Mill * Old Harry Fen * Old Trail Rise * Pleasance * Radley's House * Radley's Pasture * Robard Farm * Scarlett Horse Shop: stable * Siltwater Strand New Hanover The Heartlands ;Settlements *Emerald Ranch: fence, wagon fence *Valentine: barber, butcher, doctor, general store, gunsmith, stable ;Stations * Emerald Station * Flatneck Station * Valentine Station ;Features ; * Bard's Crossing * Caliban's Seat * Citadel Rock * Cumberland Falls * Dakota River * Flat Iron Lake * Heartland Oil Fields * Heartland Overflow * Twin Stack Pass ;Landmarks *Carmody Dell *Castor's Ridge *Chadwick Farm *Cornwall Kerosene & Tar *Downes Ranch *Gill Landing *Granger's Hoggery *Guthrie Farm *Hani's Bethel *Horseshoe Overlook *Larned Sod *Limpany *Lucky's Cabin *Oil Derrick *Ridge View *Trading Post Cumberland Forest ;Settlements *Fort Wallace ;Stations * Bacchus Station ;Features *Bacchus Bridge *Dakota River * Firwood Rise * Six Point Cabin Roanoke Ridge ;Settlements *Annesburg: gunsmith *Van Horn Trading Post: fence ; ;Stations * Annesburg Station * Van Horn Station ; ;Features * Brandywine Drop * Elysian Pool: trapper to northwest * Kamassa River * Lannahechee River * Roanoke Valley ;Landmarks *Abandoned Trading Post *Beaver Hollow *Black Balsam Rise *Butcher Creek *Clingman *Deer Cottage *Doverhill *Fire Lookout Tower *Fort Brennand *Huron Glen *MacLean's House *Manito Glade *Meteor House *Mossy Flats *Osman Grove *Reed Cottage *Sawbone Clearing *Van Horn Mansion *Willard's Rest Ambarino Grizzlies East ;Settlements *Wapiti Indian Reservation ;Features * Calumet Ravine * Cotorra Springs * Dakota River *Donner Falls *Moonstone Pond *O'Creagh's Run *Three Sisters ;Landmarks *Fairvale Shanty *Flattened Cabin *The Loft *Martha's Swain *Mysterious Hill Home *Veteran's Homestead *Witches Cauldron Grizzlies West ;Features *Barrow Lagoon *Beartooth Beck *Cairn Lake *Cattail Pond *Dakota River *Deadboot Creek *Glacier *Granite Pass *Lake Isabella *Mount Hagen *Spider Gorge *Tempest Rim *Whinyard Strait *Window Rock ;Landmarks *Adler Ranch *Cairn Lodge *Chez Porter *Clawson's Rest *Colter *Dodd's Bluff *Dormin Crest *Ewing Basin *Millesani Claim West Elizabeth Big Valley ;Settlements *Strawberry: butcher, general store, stable ;Stations * Riggs Station: trapper * Wallace Station: general store ; ;Features * Bard's Crossing * Cumberland Falls * Dakota River * Diablo Ridge * Flat Iron Lake * Little Creek River * Hawks Eye Creek * Monto's Rest *Mount Shann * Owanjila *Owanjila Dam *Upper Montana River ; ;Landmarks *Appleseed Timber Co. *Beryl's Dream *Black Bone Forest: trapper (near river to west) *Fort Riggs *Hanging Dog Ranch *Lenora View *Lone Mule Stead *Old Tom's Blind *Painted Sky *Pronghorn Ranch *Shepherds Rise *Stilt Shack *Taxidermist House *Valley View *Vetter's Echo *Wallace Overlook *Watson's Cabin Great Plains ;Settlements *Blackwater: butcher, barber, general store, stable, tailor ;Features * Flat Iron Lake * Upper Montana River * Quaker's Cove ;Landmarks *Beecher's Hope *Broken Tree Tall Trees ;Settlements *Manzanita Post ; ;Features * Aurora Basin * Lower Montana River * Upper Montana River ; ;Landmarks *Bear Claw: trapper (west of) *Evelyn Miller Camp *Cochinay *Nekoti Rock *Swadbass Point *Tanner's Reach New Austin Hennigan's Stead ;Settlements *MacFarlane's Ranch *Thieves' Landing ;Stations * MacFarlane's Ranch Station ;Features * Lower Montana River * Manteca Falls * San Luis River *Stillwater Creek ;Landmarks *Brittlebrush Trawl *The Old Bacchus Place *Pike's Basin Cholla Springs ;Settlements *Armadillo: general store ;Stations * Armadillo Station ;Features * Jorge's Gap * Lake Don Julio * San Luis River * Twin Rocks ; ;Landmarks *Coot's Chapel *The Hanging Rock *Lake Don Julio House *Odd Fellow's Rest *Pleasance House *Ridgewood Farm *Riley's Charge *Venter's Place *Two Crows *Mercer Station Río Bravo ;Settlements *Benedict Point: post office *Fort Mercer *Plainview ;Stations * Benedict Station ;Features *Benedict Pass *Rio del Lobo Rock *San Luis River ;Landmarks * Repentance Gaptooth Ridge ;Settlements *Rathskeller Fork *Tumbleweed: butcher, general store, gunsmith, saloon, stable, stagecoach ;Features *San Luis River *Sea of Coronado '''Landmarks *Cueva Seca *Gaptooth Breach *Scratching Post *Solomon's Folly Guarma ;Settlements * Aguasdulces ;Landmarks * Cinco Torres * Arroyo de la Vibora * La Capilla External links *[http://fandom.wikia.com/articles/red-dead-redemption-2-shacks Exploring the Sad Stories of ‘Red Dead Redemption 2’s Shacks via FANDOM, October 30, 2018] Navigation de:Orte in Redemption 2 es:Localizaciones de Red Dead Redemption II it:Red Dead Redemption II/Luoghi Category:Locations Category:Redemption II Locations